


A Bit of Valentine's Day Exhibitionism

by notalone91



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Episode: s03e13 Heart, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Add On written for the end of Heart, in which the boys cannot keep it in their pants once Kurt has Blaine back in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Valentine's Day Exhibitionism

"Tiiiiiiiiiiin roof!  Rusted," Kurt growled into the mic, arching his back over the table in front of Puckerman and his harem of sorority girls.  

Blaine smiled as he hopped off the stage, pressing his body down heavily on top of his boyfriend, kissing him deeply.  

Kurt made a small surprised noise and closed his eyes, returning the kiss and wrapping his legs around Blaine’s waist.

The girls at the table made a variety of catcalls and exchanged some truly _interested_ faces.  Puck laughed to himself before stealing the hat off of Blaine’s head and yelling, over the crowd, “Get a room!”

Blaine looked up suggestively, one eyebrow arched as he reached for his hat, taking it back.  He looked down at Kurt. “You heard the man,” he said, voice sending a chill down his boyfriend’s spine.  He grabbed a rough hold on the taller boy’s tie and pulled him up off the table.  

He bit his lip and smiled, obligingly.  He had really missed his boyfriend and after that unsettling conversation with David earlier, he  _needed_ his boyfriend.

Noah laughed.  ”You guys aren’t seriously going to do that here, are you?”  His query garnered no response.  ”Guys?”  Still nothing as they headed quickly through the crowd.  ”Guys!”  He shook his head and leaned after the tall blonde next to him.  ”They’re a pair after my own heart.”

—-

Blaine pulled Kurt after him into the men’s room, locking the door hastily behind him.  He kissed Kurt hard, pushing him up onto the counter, unzipping the older boy’s pants.  ”God, I missed you,” he breathed as he swung the fabric up on to the counter next to him.

"I missed you, too," Kurt moaned, pulling off Blaine’s jacket and whipping it onto the ever mounting pile of their clothes as the curly headed boy unbuttoned his shirt and vest hastily, unveiling the countertenor’s heaving chest, "Now, stop talking," he commanded, diving in to a kiss, entwining his hand desperately into his boyfriend’s hair under the fedora, which was deliciously curly and ungelled.  He tugged at Blaine’s lower lip with his teeth as he undid his pants, tugging them, and letting them drop to the floor, taking his briefs with.  

Kurt reached to start undoing his tie.  ”Leave it,”Blaine said hoarsely, putting his hands onto Kurt’s hips, pulling him close.

His blue eyes darted up to meet his boyfriend’s.  ”What?”

"I said, ‘leave it.’,"Blaine said, darkly, moving one hand up to pull back on the tie.

Kurt smiled.  ”So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Blaine shuddered, feeling Kurt nip lightly at his chest.  He boosted himself forward and locked his knees into the shorter boy’s hips.  

He reached his hands tenderly around his boyfriend’s back, sliding his hands into the band of his underwear, tugging them down.

Snap.  Snap snap.  Snap snap snap.  Kurt had beaten him to the punch.  ”That’s what the little silver snaps are for.” 

Blaine laughed, “Pull off briefs.  I never should have told you how much fun I thought that would be.”

He smiled again, happy to hear his boyfriend’s laugh again; to see his eyes, to feel him.  

The shorter boy traced one finger up and down Kurt’s crack, teasingly.  

Kurt shivered and pulled Blaine closer, digging his nails into his back.

Blaine slid one finger inside, feeling Kurt tense and release around him and pulled back slightly, sliding another in alongside and running his thumb lightly around the base of his balls.

Kurt shifted a bit, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, closing his eyes and pressing his shoulders back against the mirror, gasping at the sudden blast of cold. 

"Shit," Blaine gasped suddenly.

His eyes shot open.  ”What?”

He blushed, suddenly feeling a bit foolish.  ”We don’t have a-“

"Oh, God, Blaine," Kurt cut him off.  "I don’t care, Idon’tcareIdon’tcare," he repeated, kissing him over and over.

The boy rolled his head back, “But, Kurt-“

"No," Kurt moaned " _God, Blaine,”_  he moved his hand up to his boyfriend’s jawline and looked him square in the eyes.  ”I need you inside of me,”

Blaine stared back, searching him.  ”Are you sure?”

He nodded.  ”I trust you.”

"I love you," Blaine said, kissing him tenderly.

Kurt deepened the kiss before replying, “I love you, too.”

The shorter boy slid his boyfriend down off the counter and held him up against it.  Kurt arched his back, spreading himself wider, as Blaine slid his bare, throbbing cock inside of him.  He let out a gasp at the sudden, unprepared intrusion.  Still, he didn’t mind.  Somehow, everything felt heightened, like he was physically becoming one with Blaine.  So much closer.  So much more intimate.  He ground himself down onto his boyfriend. 

Blaine dug his fingers into the small of Kurt’s back, thrusting slowly and deep, moving just the way Kurt liked and tickled fast around his cock, hot and pulsating.  He pulled out, trembling as the older boy stood up and turned around, bending over slightly.  He wrapped his hands around to his front and pulled him back onto himself.  He grabbed tight onto his boyfriend’s cock and rubbed faster and faster.  

"Oh God Blaine," Kurt cried out.  He rolled his body back onto Blaine, pushing the pair of them into the opposing wall with a thud.  

He pressed harder and harder onto Blaine, feeling the shorter boy’s heart race, beating heavy into his back and smiled.  His hands wandered up into the boy’s hair, where he noticed the fedora still sat, though hardly.  He knocked it aside, landing god-knows-where.  His eyes closed tightly and he focused only on Blaine and how he felt in that moment.

"Kurt, I’m so close.  Are you close?" Blaine answered, rubbing faster and faster.

Knock knock knock knock.  ”Someone in here?”  A voice came from the other side. 

Kurt’s eyes flew open.  ”Uh, yeah, just a minute,” he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as humanly possible.  His head fell back onto Blaine’s shoulder as he kissed sloppily up his neck and whispered, “Come on Blaine, cum for me.”  His hands trailed down and traced against Blaine’s well defined v.

With one final thrust, Blaine felt himself go.  He burst, hot and wet, into Kurt, who took it willingly, moaning loudly.  

"God, Blaine," he said, turning around and kissing him.  He ground his hips tight against Blaine, rubbing his erection against his boyfriend. 

Blaine knelt down and trailed his tongue over the tip of Kurt’s dick.  He opened his mouth around it, warm and wet.  He ran his tongue up and down his length and moaned.

The vibration took Kurt by surprise.  He let out a high pitched “Oh!” and angled his hips a bit more toward Blaine.

Knock knock knock knock.  ”Hello?”

"Just a minute!" Kurt called, a bit impatiently.  He wound his hands tightly and took fistfuls of Blaine’s soft, dark curls, pressing himself deeper into his mouth.  

Blaine sucked strong a few more times and ran his hands up the inside of his boyfriend’s shaking thighs, knowing that he was still fighting his climax because of the stranger outside the door and that would never do.  

He traced sloppy, wet kisses up his abdomen to his shoulders, his neck and finally his mouth, keeping his hand working his cock.  Finally, he made it to his ear.  He sang, very quietly, “let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans and be your teenage dream tonight.”  

Kurt’s body tensed and then finally, he came, moaning loudly and spraying onto his boyfriend’s stomach. 

The curly haired boy smiled, kissing Kurt happily.  

Knock knock knock knock.  ”Come on,” the voice said, angrily. 

"There’s a line, now," a new voice followed.  

The boys looked at each other, slightly embarrased and laughed, hurrily dressing and helping each other with particularly triky items.

"Not these," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt’s underwear and smiling.  "These are mine now."  He stuffed the small item into his back pocket and smiled, Kissing his boyfriend as he readjusted his pants.  "Where’s my hat?"

"I knocked it off over there somewhere," Kurt answered, absentmindedly pointing back in the direction of the opposing wall as he aligned his tie with his collar, making an executive decision to leave the vest open and that Blaine would no longer be wearing his jacket.  He shot one final look at the mirror to make sure that his hair wasn’t too slovenly and looked at Blaine, who was running his hands through his pockets to make sure that his phone, keys and wallet were all still there.

Knock knock knock knock.  ”Dude, will you hurry-“

Kurt reached for the doorknob and pulled it open.  ”Done.  Sorry about that,” he said not looking up, but feeling Blaine reach for his hand and pulling the door wider.

Finn’s eyes grew wide.  ”Oh,” he said, shocked.

Kurt looked up in horror.  ”Uh,” he stammered, “I…”

Blaine blanched, knowing full-well that Finn still wasn’t too keen on him.  ”Well…” he started.

"Yeah," Artie cut him off at the chase.  "I really need to get my pee on, so if y’all can cut this awkward scene short…"

Kurt nodded quickly “Finn,” and pushed past and out the door.

"Kurt.  Blaine," Finn answered as they passed by.

"Finn," Blaine said curtly, following right behind and reaching for Kurt’s hand.

"Bye Artie," they called in unison as they blasted out and into the parking lot, not bothering to respond to any of the questioning looks they received from the people the passed.

They ran out into the middle of the lot laughing hysterically.  ”Did you see the look on your brother’s face?” Blaine burst out,  grabbing Kurt by the waist.

"I know!"  Kurt and Blaine laughed together loudly for who knows how long, barely managing broken sentences on their random burst of lustful exhibitionism.  Finally, as their laughter cooled, Kurt looked directly at Blaine, smiling.  "God, I love you."

The younger boy smiled back, grateful to be in his boyfriend’s arms again, finally.  ”I love you, too.”

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Blaine," Kurt said, inching their faces closer.  

Blaine closed the gap to hardly a hair’s width.  ”Happy Valentine’s Day, Kurt,” closing the distance entirely with a warm kiss.


End file.
